


Two Turtle Doves

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Series: The Twelve Days of Tom 2015 [8]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluffy Fluffiness From Fluffenhiem, Sweet and short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and the reader spend a winter evening together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Turtle Doves

“Alright, hold on to me, love,” Tom said as he skated around so that he was in front facing me. This was the first time I’d been ice skating, and Tom was endeavoring to teach me. I was a bit shaky on my skates, but Tom was as strong as steel, as per usual. He was my best friend, and he’d wanted to do something fun before Christmas. Since I’d been in love with him for years, there’s no way that I would refuse. I grasped his forearms and he started to gently move us forward until my arms were around his neck. “This will be just like dancing.”

I grasped him tighter as he started to skate forward and I started to move back. We glided and swirled around the ice thank to Tom’s expert guidance, and soon the other skaters were looking at us in envy. It wasn’t all smooth; we did have a couple of minor slips, but for the most part, Tom kept me upright. We laughed and joked with each other the whole time, and once Tom even spun me out then back in as if we were really dancing and not skating. Twirling semi-gracefully under the moonlight, we soon discarded our skates and walked to the park.

“Thank you for coming with me tonight,” Tom said as he pulled me into a side hug as we walked. “I know we don’t get to spend a lot of time together because of filming, but I still love it when we get to just be us like tonight.”

“Tom, I always love getting to be with you. It’s what I enjoy most,” I admitted as we walked through the thin layer of snow on the frozen ground.

“Really? Then…Then maybe now’s the time for me to…to admit…” Tom trailed off before stopping and turning me to face him. I felt my breath hitch in my throat at how close we were standing. “(Y/n), I…I love you. I know it’s probably going to ruin our friendship, but I do. I love you. And I wanted to give you your Christmas gift early.”

I was frozen in shock as he pulled a small box from his pocket.

“Tom…I love you too,” I said and Tom hugged me tightly. “You didn’t have to get me anything.

“Yes I did. Of course I did. You’re the woman I love. I want to give you the world,” he said. “Now, let me see your face. I want to watch you open that.”  


I shakily started to open the box, and he bit his lower lip nervously. When the top came off, I caught sight of a beautiful silver necklace with my birthstone as a pendant.

“Oh Tom, this is gorgeous! Thank you so much,” I said, and I threw my arms around his neck. “Oh, this is the best Christmas ever! I love you so much, sweetheart.”

“I love you too, my dearest (y/n),” he said as I leaned back, and he pressed his lips gently against mine in our first kiss.


End file.
